


Noivern and Friends - Pull! Pull! Pull!

by PokeBoots



Series: Noivern and Friends [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Mud, Sticky, Wellies, pull, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeBoots/pseuds/PokeBoots
Summary: Noivern loves to squelch his wellies in the mud and make them muddy but today, he finds out the mud is stickier than usual when his left boot gets stuck in the mud. What will he, Jay the Snivy and Hawlucha do and will the three be able to pull it out? My second Noivern and Friends story which is inspired by an episode of an old children's TV show.Noivern is owned by Game Freak.
Series: Noivern and Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806817





	Noivern and Friends - Pull! Pull! Pull!

One bright sunny day Noivern was having fun doing what he does best... squelching in the mud. In his little garden outside his house, Noivern has his very own mud-pit that he loves to play in and he sometimes would invite his friends to join in too.

This morning however he was alone but he didn't mind as he moved this way and that way kicking mud in the air back and fourth while singing and humming to himself.

"Ahhh, sticky mud." he said to himself. "Beautiful sticky mud, ha ha."

Noivern squelched his wellies in the mud and looked as he went squelch, squelch, squelch hearing the mud's gooey substance.

"Squelch, squelch, squelch! This is fun."

Noivern looked around and saw no one. This was a perfect opportunity to jump in the mud as high as possible.

"I wish Hawlucha and the others could see this because it's time to demonstrate the biggest and the stickiest mud jump of all."

Noivern moved back out of the mud, the sole of his wellies covered in it, and and crouched to the ground. His rain boots touching together, Noivern bobbed up and down to prepare himself.

"Here we go!"

"1...

2...

3!"

Noivern raced to the mud-pit and jumped as high as he could.

Everything felt like it had slowed down as Noivern flew into the air. He then fell back into the mud with a

PLOP! and a SPLOOSH!.

"Ha ha ha, this is perfect. I'm sure when I invite my friends they're going to love seeing this. Now then, I better get my food ready. It is nearing lunchtime after all."

But just as he was about to walk back into his house, he suddenly felt himself being thrown back with a SPROING!.

"Woah!" he cried as he sprang back into place. It was then that Noivern saw his problem.

Yes, that's right.

Noivern's red wellies were stuck in the mud.

Again.

"Oh, looks like I must have jumped a little too high for my boots to handle." he groaned to himself. "No worry, it can easily handle this."

Noivern grabbed his left boot and attempted to pull it up but it wasn't moving at all.

"Heeerugh... eergh.." Noivern cried as he kept pulling. But now matter how hard he tried, nothing happened.

Noivern did the same with his right boot and it came out very easily. He eventually went back to pulling his left boot once more.

"Heergh, eergh, deaarh..."

He pulled

and pulled

and pulled

but it was too much for the poor little bat to handle.

Suddenly he felt a jolt as his left leg came tumbling out of his wellington boot and Noivern fell bottom first into the sticky mud. Noivern looking at his left foot began to worry.

"Ohhh dear, my left boot must be stuck way more harder than usual and now my poor foot is going to be covered in mud. Guess I really must pay the price sometimes."

Luckily Noivern had landed right next to a pair of green wellies because standing next to him was his friend Jay the Snivy who began laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha, ohhh, that was quite the fall there Noivern. I was expecting that wellington boot of yours to send you flying."

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Noivern groaned as he picked himself back up.

"So how are you doing Jay?"

"I'm doing well, thank you Noivern. I was actually heading to your house to meet you today and well, this was an unexpected welcoming today."

"Yeah, unexpected indeed." Noivern replied. "The mud-pit must be extra sticky than usual because my left boot is now stuck there all alone in the mud and now matter how hard I try, it won't come out."

Jay felt bad for Noivern since his wellies was something he liked the most.

"Hey, no worries Noivern." said Jay. "I'll try getting that boot of yours out in a jiffy, I mean that's what friends are for right?"

"Thank you Jay. I would love to try again but knowing how my feet would fare..."

"Aww, don't worry." Jay said as he walked to the mud-pit. "And if all else fails on my side, I can easily give Hawlucha and the others a ring."

Jay's wellies crawled over to Noivern's left boot trapped in the mud. He could see it was jammed there alright as the muddy substance was keeping it stuck in place with the sole section covered up entirely. Jay's wellies squelched as he walked up to it.

"So which side is this one?" Jay asked.

"It's my left boot." Noivern replied. "I did a very big jump and that must have been what's caused it to be stuck in place."

"Right. It's time I get that wellington boot out."

Jay gave his little hands of his a good old rub, placed his green wellies together next to Noivern's boot and grabbed onto it.

Now whenever Noivern had situations like these where he and his friends were stuck, they would sing a little song to themselves. Noivern had always sung this when he was a Noibat, he had first sung it when a similar situation happened when he was playing with Hawlucha and together as they pulled, they both sang this which is what Jay is singing now:

"Pull, pull, pull away.

I'm the strongest Pokemon.

Pull, pull, pull away.

Noivern's wellies are stuck in the mud."

As Jay pulled and pulled, his wellies bobbed up and down in the mud squelching and squelching. Noivern's boot moved up and down to as Jay held onto it.

He squelched and squelched

and squelched and squelched...

but the results were the same.

Jay wasn't having much luck getting it out either. As Noivern stood by the side wiping his foot clean, he was making sure to pay attention too. There was a certain squelching sounds his boots would make to show that they were moving and Noivern had to make sure he could hear that to know that something would happen. Nevertheless Jay tried again...

"Pull, pull, pull away.

I'm the strongest Pokemon.

Pull, pull, pull away.

Noivern's wellies are stu..."

But before Jay could finish singing, Noivern heard that sound.

"Squeeelch, squeelch!"

Noivern jumped up excitedly. "Did you hear that Jay?" he asked.

"Hear what?"

"That squelching sound. When my wellies make that sort of sound when they're stuck, it's to let me know that they might be free again. Keep pulling on it."

Jay heard it again. "Squeeelch, squeelch!"

"You're right Noivern. It is making that sound. Just a little further and it'll be out in no time."

Placing his wellies together, Jay pulled up and up on Noivern's boot and his green wellies squelched and squelched.

"It's coming!" Jay said.

"It's coming!"

"That wellington boot of yours will be free again!"

But as Jay kept pulling, his hands suddenly slipped off. Poor Jay was sent sprawling backwards straight next to Noivern as he feel back into the mud, his wellies flailing in the air.

Noivern couldn't help but laugh as he watched before he ran over to Jay.

"Oh ha ha ha... oh no. Jay, are you alright?"

Jay kicked his wellies up and about before shaking off the mud in his spiky hair. Jay saw that he was covered in mud a bit.

"Phew... I'm okay Noivern, thanks. But oh man, it seems no matter how hard I tried it's still not coming out. It must really be stuck in place."

"Well this isn't good." Noivern said. "I guess my mud-pit must be super sticky today. We're going to need some extra help today."

Jay agreed with Noivern and getting his cool looking Porygon inspired phone which he had placed on the side on the bench nearby, he decided to call one of Noivern's friends and it wasn't long before Noivern's good old friend Hawlucha arrived.

"Hawlucha! Oh am I so glad to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too Noivern." Hawlucha happily nodded. The two of them touched their wellies together in joy. Hawlucha was wearing his nice yellow wellies which he loved to wear too. Both he and Noivern were the best kind of welly-wearing duo, they had been best friends even when Noivern was just a little young Noibat.

"I'm in a real spot of bother today Hawlucha. My left wellington boot is stuck deep in my muddy mud-pit. I've tried very hard to pull it out but it's stuck in place."

"And I tried to help too." said Jay. "But even my efforts were all in vain."

The two looked pretty hopeless but Hawlucha wanted to cheer them up.

"Don't worry Noivern. Your good friend Hawlucha and his nice pair of yellow wellies are about to turn that frown upside down... I hope. Now time for me to spring into action."

Hawlucha and his wellies squelched their way towards Noivern's left boot. It was looking a lot muddier by this point.

"Ahhh, I see it's your left boot that's stuck in place. Well not to worry, it's time for me to do what we do best and that's to pull, pull, pull!"

The three giggled whilst Hawlucha placed his yellow wellies closely to Noivern's boot. Hawlucha carefully held onto Noivern's boot. He didn't want to damage them after all. And then in no time at all Hawlucha began to pull and sing and as this was happening, Hawlucha squelched his wellies to the beat of the song for you see he does have quite the rhythm indeed:

"Pull, pull, pull away. Hrrugh. *Squelch, squelch, sque-sque, squelch.*

I'm the strongest Pokemon. *Sque, sq,sque, sq-squeeelch*

Pull, pull, pull away. Eerugh." *Squelch, squelch, sque-sque, squelch.*

Noivern's wellies are stuck in the mud." *Squelchy, squelch, sque, squeeelch.*

Up and down,

up and down Hawlucha went as his muddy wellies plopped in the mud and out again. Noivern's left boot continued to sway around as he moved about. Noivern was thinking about coming over to help him but he waited a bit to see what would happen.

Hawlucha stopped to take a breather for a minute. "Phew, Noivern. That wellington boot really is stuck today. I wonder how that must have happened."

He went back to pulling as his wellies squelched again until...

"Squeeelch, squeelch!"

"Keep pulling Hawlucha. I think it might just come out." Noivern shouted.

"Squeeelch, squeelch!"

"Oh my. It looks like we might be in the home stretch Noivern. Just give me a minute."

Hawlucha squelched his wellies up and down.

*Squelch,

squelch*

Noivern's boot squelched too.

*Squelch,

squelch*

Then it squelched again.

"Squeeelch, squeelch!"

"Here we go...

it's coming.

It's coming!"

Noivern's boot moved a little further than usual, it seemed Hawlucha was having much better luck than Jay had. Hawlucha's wellies slipped a bit but then he held himself back into place.

"I'm almost there!" he cried.

Noivern's boot moved once more but the mud held onto it's grasp and thus slang it back into place. Hawlucha lost his grip.

"Whoops!" he cried.

He fell onto his bottom in the mud next to Noivern and Jay.

*SPLOSH!*

"Good try Hawlucha." said Jay.

"Ha ha ha... I'm going to need a nice bath after this." Hawlucha laughed. But then he frowned. "And I did try but... looks like that boot of yours is going nowhere."

Jay and Hawlucha didn't look too happy but Noivern wasn't going to give up.

No way! Especially not for his wellies.

He then began to think of an idea. Noivern began to remember everything that had happened. First when his wellies were stuck, he tried to pull the boot out himself but had no luck. Afterwards, Jay gave it a shot but he failed and then Hawlucha tried afterwards but again, he failed. This then gave Noivern an idea.

He snapped his littel fingers together. "That's it!"

Jay and Snivy looked at Noivern. "I've got a great idea... one that will surely free my wellington boot." And so he decided to tell them both about it.

A few minutes later Noivern, Jay and Hawlucha were all together in place in the mud. Hawlucha's muddy wellies were in front, Noivern stood in the middle with his right boot and Jay and his wellies were behind. "Now this was the idea I had in mind."said Noivern. "Instead of having just one person pulling, we can have the three of us together and maybe the bigger the force, the better chances it will have of coming out."

"So we pull together in our wellies?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, after all it's like what we always say... that's what friends are for!" said Hawlucha.

The three of them laughed.

"Okay, wellies ready?" said Noivern.

The three placed their muddy wellies together.

"Then, let's pull!"

And so the three held on together squelching their wellies in the mud with Hawlucha holding onto Noivern's boot, Noivern's right wellington boots next to Hawlucha's while he was keeping his left leg in the air and Jay standing behind in his green wellies making sure that Noivern keeps his balance and doesn't fall over. They squelched and squelched and they began to sing.

First Hawlucha sang.

"Pull, pull, pull away." *Squelch, squelch, sque-sque, squelch.*

Noivern groaned and sang.

"We'e the the strongest Pokemon. *Sque, sq,sque, sq-squeeelch*

Then Jay sang along.

"Pull, pull, pull away." *Squelch, squelch, sque-sque, squelch.*

"Our wellies are in the mud!" sang Hawlucha.

Squelch went Noivern's boot as it moved backwards and forwards. Hawlucha's wellies went up and down, Noivern squelched his boot and Jay followed along with them.

"Squelch squelch squelch!

Squelch squelch squelch!

Squelch squelch squelch

Squelch squelch squelch!"

The three sang again but this time together as they all squelched their wellies to the beat.

"Pull, pull, pull away." *Squelch, squelch, sque-sque, squelch.*

"We'e the the strongest Pokemon. *Sque, sq,sque, sq-squeeelch*

"Pull, pull, pull away." *Squelch, squelch, sque-sque, squelch.*

"Our wellies are in the mud!"

Hawlucha, Noivern and Jay kept pulling with all of their might, their wellies were now more closer than ever as they squelched some more.

Suddenly they all heard that familiar sound:

"Squeeelch, squeelch!"

This time however it was much louder than usual and Noivern pricked up his ears.

"Guys, I think it's moving. Squelch some more."

Noivern squelched his boot first, Hawlucha squelched and moved upwards as Noivern's boot slightly moved a bit. Jay squelched and Hawlucha moved again. Then Noivern squelched and then Hawlucha and then Jay and then back and fourth until eventually it began to move even further.

"Squeeelch, squeelch!"

"Squeeelch, squeelch!"

"It's moving now!" said Hawlucha.

"We're nearly there!" said Noivern.

The three watched as Noivern's boot moved around.

"Keep pulling!" said Jay.

So they pulled and squelched

and pulled and squelched

and pulled and squelched...

until eventually Noivern's boot came out of the mud and Hawlucha flew backwards straight into Noivern and Jay. The two laughed together as they helo onto each other with their wellies and them landing backwards into the mud with a loud "Squeeeeeelch!".

Noivern's left boot all covered in mud flew into the air spinning around and around.

"Pheerugh..." they all said as they picked themselves up as they were covered in mud. Noivern looked around. "Where's my wellington boot?"

"Yeah, where has it gone?" Hawlucha said.

Then Noivern's boot span around and around and

down

down

straight back into the mud landing right next to Noivern.

Noivern and everyone cheered in delight as he picked up his his boot. "My wellington boot is unstuck now, great job everyone!" He propped on his boot back on and looked at how nice and muddy his wellies are.

"Nice work. Not only were you two great helpers but we managed to get my wellington boot..."

"out of the"

"mud!" said both Jay and Hawlucha.

The three laughed together before Noivern started to jump up and down in the mud. "Maybe it's better if we leave that part of my mud-pit for a bit. Then who knows? Maybe it'll be less sticky tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's best we do that." said Hawlucha. "But now your wellies are safe, let's squelch together to celebrate."

"Come on you two, let's squelch in the mud!" Noivern laughed as the two of them huddled together next to him. They squelched up and down in the mud laughing together whilst they sang yet another song, one that Noivern liked singing a lot:

~Splish...

splash...

squelch...

splosh!

Splish splash splosh splosh

squelch squelch squelch squelch!

Splish splash splosh in my wellies!

Squelch squelch squelch in my wellies!

Splash squelch splash in my wellies!

I love to play in the mud in my wellies!

Dancing around in my red rubber boots,

twirling with an umbrella in my hand,

feeling the mud ooze and splat everywhere as I dance about in the rain!

Squelch... squelch.

Squelch, squelch, squelch!

Splish splash splosh in my wellies!

Squelch squelch squelch in my wellies!

Splash squelch splash in my wellies! I love to play in the mud in my wellies! Squelch, squelch... squelch, squelch~

The three of them laughed together and they squelched in the mud for a bit until they were ready for a nice clean bath.


End file.
